The Poll Page
Welcome to the Choices Poll Page! This is a place where you can vote in many polls related to the game, which are updated frequently. You can also use this page as a great place to discuss the app in the comments with your fellow players and friends, and even your choices for the polls. New polls posted often! Have a poll you'd like posted? Leave a comment below and we'll be sure to add it. You can view the results for each month's polls in the results section at the bottom of the page. Note: Viewing/voting in polls is only possible on the desktop version of the wiki. 'January and February Polls: Will Open 1/17, Close 2/29' Polls About Content: Did you like the Holiday Specials PB did in late 2019 and early 2020? Yes No Do you think PB should make Holiday Specials year-round? Yes for sure. Not really. Are you liking the way PB's 2020 release slate is looking? Maybe? I'm not interested I have to wait and see Do you like the direction PB's content is heading (more romance based)? Absolutely. Meh. Nope. Do you think standalone books are better than long-running series? Yes No In some cases Polls About Characters: Which book had the best supporting cast (not the MC)? The Crown & the Flame Endless Summer The Freshman Series High School Story High School Story: Class Act It Lives in the Woods Perfect Match The Royal Romance and the Royal Heir Do you think Across the Void had too many love interests and characters? No, the more the merrier! Definitely. It did not really bother me. Do you think some books had no likeable characters? Sadly, yes. No..each book had someone I liked. Who is your ultimate favorite character? Drake Walker Hana Lee Jake McKenzie Kenna Rys Dominic Hunter Main Character from The Freshman Main Character from Endless Summer Main Character from The Royal Romance Polls About the App: Do you like Choices as much as when it first started? Not really Definitely Is Choices your favorite story app? Of course, it always will be. No, I have another favorite. Polls About Specific Books: This or That: Rules of Engagement or The Royal Romance? #Team Rules of Engagement #Team The Royal Romance Baby Bump or Save the Date? #Team Baby Bump #Team Save the Date It Lives in the Woods or It Lives Beneath? #Team It Lives in the Woods #Team It Lives Beneath Hayden Young or Damien Nazario? #Team Hayden #Team Damien Katherine or Nik Ryder? #Team Katherine #Team Nik Beckett Harrington or Shreya Mistry? #Team Beckett #Team Shreya Unpopular Opinions: Do you dislike The Elementalists? Sorry, yes Sorry, no Did you like Home for the Holidays? Uh...yes. Of course not! Did you like "The Junior"? Yes! No! Meh.. Do you dislike Drake from the Royal Romance? I'm sorry...yes. Absolutely not. Scenarios: What Would You Rather?: Statistical Polls: Poll Results 'September Results' What Recent Standalone Book Deserves a Sequel the Most? #'Nightbound - 30' #The Heist: Monaco - 16 #A Courtesan of Rome - 7 #Across the Void - 3 #Passport to Romance - 2 #Veil of Secrets - 0 #Wishful Thinking - 0 What Book has the Best MC? #'The Crown & the Flame - 20' #Endless Summer - 12 #It Lives in the Woods - 7 #The Freshman - 5 #Open Heart - 5 #Hero - 4 What Genre Do You think Choices Writes the Best? #'Fantastic Adventures - 32' #Romantic Comedy - 12 #Mystery - 8 #Horror- 3 #Romantic Drama - 1 #Science Fiction -0 |'Do You Agree with the Hype Surrounding Endless Summer?' #'Yes! I love it. - 28' #Meh, I am indifferent towards the book. - 18 #No! I never could get into it. - 4 |'Do You Agree with the Hate Surrounding Ride-or-Die?' #'Not really, I don't love or hate it. - 26' #Yes! It is not good. - 16 #No! I hate to love it! - 14 'October Results' Which Book Would You Bring Back for Another Trilogy/Book? #'Perfect Match - 65' #LoveHacks - 30 #Endless Summer - 20 #The Crown & the Flame - 17 #High School Story (Original Trilogy) - 13 #The Freshman Series - 3 Which Book Do You Think Could Have a Good Spin-off Series? #'Veil of Secrets - 59' #The Elementalists - 30 #Hero - 8 #Across the Void - 7 #Endless Summer - 6 #Most Wanted - 4 Which Book Has the Worst MC (in your opinion)? #'#Home for the Holidays - 40' #Ride-Or-Die - 12 #Bachelorette Party - 11 #LoveHacks - 7 Who Would You Say is the Best LI? #'Drake Walker (''The Royal Romance Series) - 88''' #Jake McKenzie (Endless Summer) - 21 #Quinn Kelly (Endless Summer) - 14 #Hana Lee (The Royal Romance Series)- 13 #Kenji Katsaros (Hero) - 4 #Chris Powell (The Freshman Series) - 3 #Kaitlyn Liao (The Freshman Series) - 3 #Bianca Sandoval (America's Most Eligible) - 2 ''The Haunting of Braidwood Manor ''Specific Polls Do You think a sequel could be made? #'Yes - 44' #No - 39 #I don't know - 13 Would You Play Book 2? #'#Of course! - 58' #If the plot was good - 23 #No.. - 5 Did You Like This Book? #'Yes - 51' #I'm indifferent - 28 #No - 8 It Lives Specific Polls Would You Play Book 3? #'Of course! - 70' #If the plot was good - 12 #No.. - 8 Were You Satisfied With Book 2? #'Yes - 62' #No- 9 #A little - 8 Which book did you prefer? #'Book Two - 47' #Book One - 29 'November and December Results' Category:Polls Category:Browse